Princess and the Pirate
by the3LittleRedRidingHood
Summary: GN in liaison with Qiao...Guess which one!But suddenly he meet SSX. Ch3 soon! thanks for the review!
1. Chapter 1

Princess and the Pirate

It is the first day of cherry blossom this year. quiet and peaceful it is at the yellow riverbank. the branch of cherry blossom moves in a harmony played by warm wind. cheering voice of children fills the riverbank, where they are trying catching the butterfly. the river flows lazily drifting leaves and flower petals. some leaves and petals get stuck in the hand of broken tree bank which half sunk in the cool water. on the broken tee bank, lay there a guy with dark brown hair and pirate bandana on his forehead. his arms crossed below his head. his eyes closed and his face expresses peace. one of his legs move backward and forward in the water.

'It is spring already,' he thought lazily, 'new beginning of new year and new war. when will this stop?' he splashs water with his foot making the fish running away scared.

the guy thinks again about the last war. corpses laid here and there, fire burnt like hell, scream of terror fullfilled the air. smells of blood was so strong made him even wilder and wilder. his hand was dirty of human blood, his veins was filled with murder. he is flithy, even filthier than a rotten flesh.

'now this filthy man is sitting here while many innocent souls are burnt in hell because of him,' he thought bitterly, 'world is no fair'

suddenly a familiar shade blocks the sunshine above when a dark haired girl leans her face on his and kisses him softly from behind. the girls' cold hands grab his shoulder gently. she whispers on his hair, 'what are you thinking? you know however filthy you are my love is still unlimited.' she kisses his top head.

the girl sits on his left side leaning her head on his bare chest. the smell and touch of her hair makes his feeling alters to passion. the guy wakes up and then smoochs the girl tightly. 'my passion is only for you, Lady Qiao,' the guy whispers back before kissing the girl passionately

--

the moon shines brightly tonight, clearing up all the path on the castle garden. on the right corner of the east side of the castle garden, the guy is laying in a luxurious room. the girl beside him is sleeping, her head on his shoulder. he covers the girls' naked body by a silk blanket before he wears his clothes then exits the room to the garden. he walks in the shade of castle wall and shrubs slowly trying not to be noticed.

'please do not stand on those flowers! i have taken care of those carefully,' said a calm voice from behind the shrub nfront of him, 'i believe Lady Qiao would be upset if those flowers are damaged.'

the guy stands still since he is aware that someone has been watching him. he might have been noticed when he exited the room. he tries to remain silent but the voice turns into low chuckle, 'i know you are there, Lord Gan Ning. please show yourself and enjoy this moonlight with me, too beautiful to waste the time hidden under the walls' shadow--terrified i suppose.' said the voice calmly.

Gan Ning--still alarmed--walks out of the shrubs to a narrow footpath where a short-haired woman stands as staring her brown eyes to the sky. her brown hair is played by the wind. she does not take a glance to him when he shows up. he stands beside her pretending to enjoy the sky as well.

'I have been wondering,' she said in the same calm tone to him, 'how can a little girl like Lady Qiao have such a noise. i have figured out then.'

The pirate give nothing to answer. he knows this is the time since a long time, somebody finds out his liaison. surely he will be faced to a noose or an axe edge before his neck. these are too noble for this filthy pirate. he should have been slaughtered and wasted along with animal corpses. he looks to his side.

the woman beside him is amazingly beautiful. her brown hair frames her perfect sad face. her brown eyes simply shows hidden toughness and bravery although now she is staring upwards full of sorrow. her red kimono with golden embroidery makes her figure even unspeakable. when the woman turns her eyes to him, he can not escape them. suddenly some warm sensation in his stomach makes his insecurity--because he has been found guilty--ceased. he bows to the woman as politely as he can.

'i will not bear a dirty lie to you, My Lady. execute me for your pleasure,' the pirate said in a tough voice, 'this dirty man has stained your holy castle.'

the woman replies still calmly, 'it's shang xiang. what do you mean, My Lord? i said i was wondering how could a little girl like Lady Qiao be so noisy. nothing to do without you,' she gives a meaningful glace at him with her sad brown eyes before staring back at he sky, 'please understand not to stand on my flowers any more,' she said with a final tone.

'no,' he opens his mouth, 'I'  
a small fore-finger lands on his lip, makes all the words gone and meaningless. she says nothing then walks past the stunned pirate. Gan Ning stares at her walking figure feeling confused. 'thank you,' he whispers. a sliding door closes between them.

--

The sun shines brighter and hotter as each day of spring passes. cherry blossom greets every eye which is wondering in the town. once again the yellow riverbank is filled with children laugher and cheer. harmonically, a sound of slashing spear comes out from around the big oak tree. The pirate is trying to clear his broken mind. after conducting 100 bouts, he stabs the spear hard to the wet ground. he lays under the shade of oak tree. his rapid breath is overwhelmed by the children laugher.

'Getting tired faster, eh,' said a jeering voice beside the oak tree.

'shut up, Ling Tong!' Gan Ning replies without looking at him.

Ling Tong unsheathes his sword to ground. Gan Ning rolls his body avoiding the sudden attack. They change several bouts as running along the riverbank. a wooden wall blocks their front just several feet away but they keep moving closer. Ling Tong throws his sword hard and it stuck at the wooden wall. He pulls it off but the pirate grabs his hand, completely block the mans' movement and throws him forcefully on ground. but the pirate attack stops all of the sudden.

'Lady Xiang,' the pirate whispers in a surprise. he stands still holding Ling Tong tightly but his eyes sticks to a hole where Ling Tongs' sword stabbed before.

the princess is not dressed in imperial clothes but in a flexible silk clothes--a warrior clothes. her body is covered by sweat but she breathes harmonically as if she was presenting a sword dancing. the pirate takes a notice at her face. her brown eyes.

'why is that sad looks in your eyes?' he thought curiously, 'where are those sweet smile like the one Lady Qiao has?'

Ling Tong notices his foe attention has broken and instantly he recognises the cause.

'Bloody hell!' Ling Tong whispers a sworn word, 'Lady Xiang is truly a magnificent blood butterfly in this spring.'

the pirate does not take any attention to his foe. the dance has taken his mind like he would never able to think again.

'why bloody butterfly?' the pirate asks as normal as he manages, 'her movement completely perfect.'

'because she never smiles.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Princess and The Pirate Chapter 2 -- the pirate's promise

where does that sad look in your eyes come from, My Lady? how many times has your heart been broken?

Do you know, My Lady? since that day i saw you at the riverbank, i can not forget the dancing bloody butterfly. your look that day was not a murder typical nor a sweet and fragile look. your toughness, My Lady, make me wonder how many you hide?

--

'what are you thinking, Dear?' Lady Qiao asks the bloke on top of her when he suddenly stops his kiss, 'are you tired? you can stop now and relax, Dear.' she kisses the guys' chest softly. but the guy says nothing.

he moves away then wears his clothes, 'i am sorry,' he apologises, 'time has asked me to go.'

Lady Qiao takes a deep breath then smiles a goodbye. the pirate bents down and kisses her before make a way out of the luxurious room.

the pirate takes the same footpath as the first time he met Lady Xiang, but now he is not hiding in the shade. he walks quietly to the center of the garden, where a small pond located. the pond forms a perfect circle and a stone lantern stands in the center of the pond projected a beam of light onto its surrounding. under the shaft of the light, a figure stands still near the ponds. the luxurious crimson kimono distincts the womans' white skin, making her even more beautiful. the pirate does not remember how to breathe nor to blink as if his eyes can not take any moment away from the figure. it is not a passion he feels but something... different.

slowly the princess turns her face to him, making his heart beats even faster. her familiar sad brown eyes stares to him, 'isn't it an absolutely beautiful night? clear enough to view the stars,' she stares back at the night sky as she was doing before. the pirate takes a place beside her but far enough not to touch her.

'the showering summer is about to come,isn't it,' Gan Ning says wishfully. he can feel her sight on him so he turns to her with a questioning look.

'the southern cross constellation,' he can hear a respect in her voice, 'you know what it means then, very well.'

he stares back to the sky to escape from the anesthetizing eyes. he will not blush in front of any moving object on this earth, 'my father said when i was little. he was always unhappy when constellation appeared in the sky. it would be hard to sail forward for the following months he explained. because of the showers.'

she suddenly looks amused and he smiles although no she does not. a mild wind sweeps her untied hair softly as she stares back at the night sky, 'how many oceans have you crossed, My Lord? are they beautiful like this?'

there is only one word can describe an ocean: unforgettable. the mild moist wind and the smell of salt water fills his breath again just like years ago. it's not like the oceans he has been wading across now where corpses floating, coaxed with blood. it must have been years, years ago when the bells on his belt clinging by the mild wind and his headband wet with ocean foam. white and pure sand attach on his hands and legs. the sunshine burns his nose into vermillion.

it feels so real now when he is talking to his company. for so many years he has never heard his own voice sounded like that, so spirited and pleased. every unforgettable memories of his love to the ocean fills his mind again. creating even more peaceful spaces within his heart. There is even no more space for his self-filthiness mind. he watches his company's interested eyes moves along with his body gesture.

he doesn't realise that the wind blows stronger. the woman's shivering body pulls him back to earth where they are standing closer side by side. he takes off his robe and wears it to the shivering body next to him.

'It's late, My Lady,' he says with a slight embarassment, 'I will accompany you to your room, My Lady.'

He follows the woman awkwardly behind her. he has never been awkward to anyone, even his first kiss with Lady Qiao was a perfect and full kiss with no hesitation. Now he gets awkward easily in front of this woman although she does no more than staring and talking to him. walking slowly behind her, her sweet scent caresses his sense of smell softly, making a strange feeling around his stomach. he is enchanted.

'what are you doing behind me?' she suddenly turns around and stares at him misteriously, 'walk beside me unless you are my servant.'

he steps beside her avoiding to touch her as he walks along with her. they walks together in a silence. only wind blows break the sudden absence of human voices. the footpath is getting narrower so they walks closer. the sweet scent is even more and more obvious for him.

when the long walk has to be ended in front of her room, the princess walks in and says, 'Thank you, My Lord. I can see your sea has come back obiously,' then she closes the door.

The pirate stand still with his sense of smell full with the sweet scent. he is losing his mind

'I want to see your smile, My Lady.'

--

Note : hmm..what do you think? please R&R!! i'm sory if it's boring

Little Crimson Riding Hood 


End file.
